All Messed Up
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Imagine switching bodies with your best friend! Don't think it's an issue? Okay, try switching bodies with your best friend who happens to be a guy. Still doesn't bother you? What if you were secretly in love with this guy and the sexual tension between the two of you was so thick you could cut it with a knife! Ye! You're damn right it's awkward.


**A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line**

**All Messed Up**

**- Imagine switching bodies with your best friend! Don't think it's an issue? Okay, try switching bodies with your best friend who happens to be a guy. Still doesn't bother you? What if you were secretly in love with this guy and the sexual tension between the two of you was so thick you could cut it with a knife! Ye! You're damn right it's awkward! So I leave you with this, what will happen between Austin and Ally when a certain typewriter makes a reappearance? You can be sure that all hell will break loose. **

**Chapter 1; Looking Forward To The Weekend**

Laughter bounced off of the walls and floated down the corridors of Marino High School. The gentle, almost soothing sound of chatter filled the air as the students of the aforementioned school hung about the hallways in clusters, clinging to their groups of friends, bantering and discussing the events of the past week and the excitement of the weekend that shone brightly around the corner, like a powerful light at the end of a dark and gloomy tunnel. The weekend being the light, and weekdays being the dark and gloomy tunnel.

Ally Dawson, a student who quite agreed with the statement above sighed pleasantly to herself. Yes! She loved school, she couldn't deny that. But she had been particularly looking forward to this weekend as her three best friends were due to come over for a movie night. Butterflies soared around her stomach, creating what could only be described as a flustered yet excitable Ally Dawson at the thought of the weekend ahead.

If anyone were to ask why the rather odd predicament. Ally would merely reply by stating that she and her friends had not had a night together in a while, with all of the rising success, not just for Austin, but for herself also. Plus with school work and her job on top of that it had become difficult to have a proper conversation with any of them, let alone a sleepover.

However, her heart knew the true reason to her flustered state. And it had a certain connection with a blond haired rockstar.

Shaking her head as though the action would rid her of these thoughts, the petit brunette continued her journey down the corridor and coming to sudden halt. Directly in front of her was her metallic blue locker, leaning almost tiresomely against the wall that stood strong behind it. Reaching out, the fair girl briskly entered in her memorised code, hearing the soft click that allowed her entrance to a compartment filled to the brim with books of all different types, sizes and colours.

She sighed in contemplation, attempting to work out which books she'd need for homework for the current weekend ahead and how exactly she was going to squeeze in another five books to add to the library that faced her.

"Woah! That is quite a numerous amount of books you have their Miss Dawson!" A deep and husky voice practically purred from behind her.

There was nothing remotely sexual about what he had just said, but the way he had said it had certainly lighted something very dark and very secret from deep within the innocent girl. Nothing could contain the shiver that took over her body, beginning from her very core, to running up and down her spine, almost possessively.

"You could practically open a library here Als." He whispered his smooth lips brushing lightly against the shell of her ear, his breath cascading on her neck and down her chest to were her low neckline shirt cut off the movement of his intoxicating smell from proceeding further down her gorgeous body. Peering over her slender shoulder, his eyes were drawn down her chest to the perfect amount of cleavage. It was just the right amount, not too much that she looked slutty, but enough to have his imagination run wild, playing out fantasies he knew he could never share with her. Inhaling a large supply of oxygen to cease his growing need for her, his long and defined arms slung around her petit waist, pulling her just that little bit closer to him, feeling every single curve of her beautiful body against his. He wanted to feel her breath against him, feel the shiver that he had caused race up and down her spine as it echoed onto his chest and abdominals.

Ally's teeth gripped onto her cherry red lower lip, in a desperate attempt to contain the moan that struggled to release itself from her throat. The use of her nickname roll off of his tongue had a flame from inside of her burst to life so strongly she had to with-hold her self from pressing the blond - that currently stood behind her - against the ugly locker that was staring her right in the face and _do_ things to him that innocent girls would ever dream of doing.

Tilting her whole body against him in order to keep her balance as her knees suddenly felt like jelly, her bosom protruded outwards an inch or so more, unconsciously allowing the handsome man an even better view of her breasts. His cool, fresh breath fanned across her chest and he didn't not notice the way goosebumps rose visibly all around the milky skin of her front.

A pleasurable shudder broke out once again, up and down her spine. And the blond could not help the smirk that quirked his lips upwards, loving her reaction to the things he said and did a little too much.

"Well then Mr Moon. I might do just that then." Ally whirled around faster than you could blink an eye. A sultry smile placed delicately on her plump lips. She moved her petit hands to the planes of his chest inhaling his intoxicating scent, breathing in his presence.

"Well, I have been known to create some good ideas every now and then." The blond replied, his face dangerously close to hers, destroying several 'just friends' rules.

Neither singer nor songwriter particularly cared much.

"Oh really, well do you have any other brilliant ideas other than opening a library in my locker." Ally commented back quickly, not missing a single beat.

Austin smirked in return, knowing full well that she was mocking him.

"I do, as a matter of fact." He flirted back, tightening his hold around her waist pulling her too him just that inch more. The beautiful brunette gasped in surprise, but she replied quickly.

"And what would your brilliant idea be."her voice now appeared breathless at the closer proximity with the blond. The sexiness of her voice caused him to loose focus for a second, sweeping dirty images to the corner of his brain for later use, reverting back to the issue before him.

"A small hint." He whispered in her ear, purposefully nipping his lips against her ear lobe as he spoke. Before giving her any time to react to his lips and sexual breathing against her he began walking them backwards until her back came in contact with her very own library locker. "It has something to do with you, and me, against this locker." He purred into her ear and this time she moaned her response, closing her eyes and tilting her head against the metal behind her.

The petit females breathing rate quickly increased and she felt on fire, and she was aching for his touch, everywhere.

Austin's whiskey eyes widened in surprise at her reaction, although his surprise shortly turned into arousal.

"Fuck Ally, if I didn't have so much respect for you I'd be taking you against this locker in the middle of the hall for every single student to see. All those dick heads would finally know your mine... and only mine." He growled into her ear.

Animalistic urges swept his whole body as he pressed himself into her delicious figure. No space stood between them, not even atoms could squeeze through them. Her heaving bosom rose and fell, squished against his chest as they inhaled each other. Her feminine scent and strawberries filled his senses, increasing his arousal.

He pressed himself further into her displaying the effect she had on him.

"This is what you do to me Ally. You fucking turn me on like you wouldn't believe. You don't know how many times I've received boners from you Ally, and how many times I've thought of you to release." He rasped in her ear, completely losing all control of his own body. His muscles were acting on pleasure now, not common sense.

"You're so hot. So fucking hot Ally." Ally whimpered, loving this controlling and protective Austin. She could no longer speak, her voice ripped away from her with the pressure of his evident arousal.

Opening her chocolate orbs, the songwriter gazed up at him through her eyelashes into his black as night irises.

The tension had increased to this, their breaking point.

"Guys! I know your hormonal teenagers with enough sexual tension to put Edward and Bella to shame, but really, in the middle of the corridor?" A loud voice broke from behind them - Trish.

Looks like that breaking point is going to have to wait.

The guilty teens tore their eyes away from each others before Austin cast a glance over his shoulder to inspect the victim of the voice who was now officially the biggest cock blockers in the history of cock blockers. Ally stood on tiptoe to peer tentatively over the blonds shoulder, relaxing yet tensing at the sight of the two other members of team Austin&Ally.

Austin on the other hand glared in distain at the pair. He then proceeded to practically tare himself away from Ally, the lose of heat feeling like a physical blow.

"So, are you both done dry humping because we need to get to class. If you feel the need to continue please remain in the hall, Mrs Malancovitch might have a heart attack at the sight of that on her teachers desk." Trish said, a disapproving frown in place, however her eyes held a glint of mischief and humour.

The blond and brunette had the decency to flush as red as a fire truck and appear embarrassed.

"Whatever, lets just get to class before we get a detention." Austin mumbled as the gang made their way to English making easy conversation and talking lightly of the weekend, Austin with his hand on her lower back as if to guide her even though she knew the school like the back of her hand.

Even with the awkwardness from the scene they had just escaped, Austin and Ally couldn't help but look forward to the weekend just that little bit more.

**A/N - So, what do you guys think of this story so far? Thoughts and feelings? Thank you for reading, you guys are the bomb! I have so many story ideas and I can't wait for you guys to hear them. So should I continue?**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
